Vestidores
by Ratekahinashysu-KxR
Summary: Ir a los vestidores después de una tarde de practica… ya no será lo mismo… Yaoi Takao x Mystel x Yuriy Rape, creo


**§ ****Vestidores ****§**

**Titulo:** Vestidores

**Autora:** Ratekahinashysu-KxR

**Genero:** Yaoi y creo que Rape (así se le llaman a lo que verán, o eso creo n.nU)

**Notas:** Pues… no hay mucho que decir jeje.. esto se me ocurrió por los rolls que hago en MSN jeje… y fue gracias a Zusaku y Zhena n.n (mis Mamis n.n)… espero les guste y no se olviden de dejar su humilde review n.n… ¡Oh si! Es de un trió MUY raro XD.. je n.nU

**Dedicatoria: **Para el Takao de mi Mami-padrastro Zusaku n.n… ya cumplí con mi parte Takao xD!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío si no de Takao Aoki

**Summary:** Ir a los vestidores después de una tarde de practica… ya no será lo mismo… [Yaoi [Takao x Mystel x Yuriy [Rape, creo

**§ ****Vestidores ****§**

-¡Bien chico es todo por hoy! –Anuncio el entrenador, mientras comenzaba a guardar los balones en la red

Todos los chicos agotados y sudados fueron de inmediato a los vestidores para tomar una refrescante ducha, luego cambiarse e ir a sus casas a tomar tranquilamente la cena.

-¡Has mejorado bastante Mystel! –Le decía un pelinaranja al portero del equipo

-¿Tu crees? –Le veía con cierta duda, mientras se dirigían a los vestidores ambos chicos

-¡Por supuesto! Hasta Hitoshi lo ha notado, dice que tus habilidades cada vez están mejorando, a este paso ya podrás participar en un partido –Decía con bastante emoción el pelinaranja

-Eso espero Broo… desde que llegue aquí a sido mi meta, poder jugar un partido –Un brillo de alegría y emoción se veían en los ojos del rubio

-Animo… lo lograras –

-Gracias –Le sonríe

-¡Brooklyn¡Ven un momento por favor! –Le llamo el entrenador que estaba algo lejos de ellos dos

-Bueno… parece que me llaman, te veo mañana ¿Vale? –Le dio una palmada en el hombro -¡Ya voy entrenador! –

Mystel vio como Brooklyn se iba con el entrenador y de ahí se dio la vuelta para entrar al vestidor, pues ya había llegado. Cuando estuvo en su casillero, se retiro su playera, saco una toalla y luego se retiro para ducharse.

No hacía mucho que llego a ese país, tan solo unos 7 meses, pero era bueno saber que en tan poco tiempo ya había mejorado bastante, pues como le había dicho su mejor amigo, su meta era poder jugar en un partido. Aunque había notado como a muchos de sus compañeros en el equipo no le gustaba la tanta "atención" que recibía por el entrenador Kinomiya, el no pedía esa atención… no era su culpa…

Abrió la llave de la regadera y sintió como el agua le recorría todo el cuerpo, retirando toda la suciedad que había en él. Remojándose su largo cabello para luego colocarle shampoo.

Todavía recordaba lo estricto que era el entrenador con él, siempre exigiéndole más del 100 por ciento, y siempre lo lograba, aunque eso le tomase no solo las diarias horas del entrenamiento, también las horas después de ese.

Terminaba sudado, cansado, sin fuerzas ya ni para dar un paso o tan siquiera alzar los brazos, pero sabía que valía la pena, sabía que todo su esfuerzo no iba a ser en vano…

Terminándose de jabonar tanto el cabello como el cuerpo entero, se enjuago y cerró la llave, secándose con la toalla y rodeándosela por la cintura, para ir directamente a su casillero.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… al portero consentido –Dijo alguien que se atravesó en el camino de Mystel

Sabía perfectamente quien era, Yuriy Ivanov, delantero del equipo, uno de los titulares, no muy amigable, al menos no con él.

-Ivanov… -Le mira con el ceño fruncido –No me digas así, que no es cierto, no soy consentido –

-Si claro, y me vas a decir que toda esa atención que te da el entrenador no es por consentimiento ¿O que? –

-Hm… Cree lo que quieras a mi poco me importa lo que pienses –Estaba por pasar de lado de él, cuando Ivanov le coloca una mano en su hombro

-¿Por qué la prisa? –Se acercaba cautelosamente hacía el rubio

-¿Por qué la insistencia? –Le devolvió la pregunta, sonriéndole con victoria al creer que se había librado de él con tan solo retirarle la mano de su hombro

Cuando giro su cuerpo en sentido contrario para ir por donde había venido, se topo con la sorpresa de que ahí estaba el segundo delantero del equipo, Takao Kinomiya, hermano del entrenador, era un poco más amigable que Ivanov, pero no por eso mejor en comportamiento.

-¿Pensabas huir? –Sonrió de lado el peliazul al ver la expresión del rubio

-¿Qué planean ustedes dos? –Ahora si estaba algo alarmado, pero no por eso lo demostraría

-Solo queríamos Rojo (2) y yo felicitarte por tus "_grandes_" mejorías como portero –

-Cierto… se rumora que posiblemente para el siguiente partido serás nuestro "_portero estrella_" –Se mofo Yuriy

La cercanía que estaban teniendo esos dos hacía su persona le ponía nervioso, sabía de lo muy capaces que eran para cualquier cosa, y no dudaría en que quisieran hacerle algo malo, quizá tenían celos de que el entrenador le importara que el mejorara en sus habilidades, no lo sabía y sinceramente no quería averiguarlo.

-¡No den un paso más! –Adiós el mantener su nerviosismo oculto

-¿Ya tienes miedo? Ni siquiera te hemos tocado –Hablo Takao

Ivanov le sujeto ambos brazos, mientras le separaba las piernas con las suyas. Mystel ahora estaba más que alarmado, empezaba a tener miedo. Y su expresión en el rostro parecía fascinar a los otros dos.

-¡Suéltame! –Ordeno mientras forcejeaba

-¿Y arruinar la diversión? –Sonríe con cinismo, susurrándole al oído, el cual lamió al final

Mystel se estremeció ante el contacto, distrayéndose temporalmente de su tarea de intentar zafarse y por eso no notó cuando Kinomiya se le acerco a él, dándole la oportunidad de que tomase sus labios de manera salvaje.

Como el pelirrojo le tenía bien sujeto de sus brazos, no podía apartarlo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder todavía, ni nunca. Pero viendo su situación no iba a lograr mucho, ellos eran más altos y más fuertes que él.

-"_A-Ayuda…_" –Pensó, creyendo ciegamente en que eso serviría de algo

En vista de que por más que intentase no iba a lograr zafarse, se había quedado inmóvil, esperando que en un descuido de ambos el se pudiera liberal, pero tal parecía que eso no iba a ser posible, pues las manos de Yuriy se pasaban por debajo de la toalla, acariciándole la entrepierna. Takao por su parte hacía lo mismo que Ivanov, solo que el se encargaba de rozar su entrada.

Sintió una corriente electrizante recorrerle la espalda al sentir algo merodear por su entrada y ahogo un gemido por las caricias en su entrepierna. Ya sabiendo como terminarían las cosas, volvió a moverse intentando liberarse, ya no creía tan buena idea la de esperar una oportunidad.

-Deja… de moverte… al final no haremos nada malo –Susurro Ivanov, mordiéndole el cartílago de la oreja

-Cierto… nada que tu cuerpo no quiera jajaja –Rió burlón sobre los labios del rubio

-P-Por favor… Déjenme… –En vista de que la fuerza no le iba ayudar, la manipulación emocional podría ser de utilidad en esta ocasión

-Rojo ¿Lo oíste? –

-Oh claro que lo oí ¿Qué paso güero (2)¿Dónde quedo tu resistencia? –Suelta una risa burlona al final, siendo seguida por una del peliazul.

Sobra mencionar que aquel comentario había enfadado a Mystel, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. La manipulación había fallado…

-Oye Yuriy, se me ha ocurrido una brillante idea –

-¿Ah si¿Y esa es…? –Dejo la pregunta incompleta para escuchar que decía el peliazul

-Coloca al rubiecito ahí –Señala uno de los bancos que había en cada pasillo de casilleros

-Oh ya se a donde va todo –Sonrió de lado, mientras colocaba al rubio en el banquillo, el cual al ser acostado, intento huir, pero Yuriy todavía le sujetaba las manos y Takao sujeto sus piernas

-¿Intentando huir? Pero si todavía no acabamos –

-Por favor… No me hagan nada… -Temía más a que continuaran que a perder su orgullo

Y como si aquella suplica nunca hubiese sido dicha, el peliazul abrió las piernas del rubio, provocando que la toalla que cubría sus intimidades se cayese. El cuerpo de Mystel temblaba y la sangre parecía acumularse en sus mejillas. Estaba avergonzado, nervioso y con miedo.

Takao inclino su cuerpo para poder lamer la entrada del menor. Mystel al sentir la húmeda lengua del peliazul en aquella zona, tuvo el impulso de juntar sus piernas, pero al estar estas sujetadas no podía, por lo que simplemente se estremecía.

-D-De… Ahh!… Detente… -El gemir por eso era inevitable

Kinomiya sonrió en sus adentros, ignorando olímpicamente la suplica, no cesando su trabajo. Ivanov por su parte también inclino su cuerpo pero para probar los labios del egipcio.

-Que supliques… nos excita más… -Dijo sobre sus labios, luego de besarlos arrebatadoramente y morderle el labio superior.

El rubio ya se había dado cuenta de ese hecho, pero no suplicaba, ordenaba a pesar de que su voz le traicionaba. Ahora todo su cuerpo se removía, cuando sintió como rápidamente Takao se llevaba su miembro a la boca, succionándolo.

-¡Ahh!... N-No sigas… ¡Ah!... De… Dente… -Seguía removiéndose, mientras Ivanov ahora sujetaba sus brazos con una mano, para que así la otra explorara toda la zona del pecho, deteniéndose en las tetillas para presionarlas -¡Ahh!-

Continúo con las succiones, mordiendo la punta de vez en cuando y cuando creyó que ya era suficiente paro. Ivanov por su parte dejo de pellizcar sus tetillas para introducirle dos dedos en su boca, sabía que había riesgo de que le mordiera, pero como veía que Takao ya iba a la siguiente "_base_", morderle iba a ser lo último que pudiese hacer.

Takao se desabrocho el pantalón y se bajo su cremallera para sacar su ya excitado miembro, acercándolo a la entrada del rubio. Este al sentirlo gimió, pero aquel gemido fue ahogado gracias a los dedos de Ivanov que tenía en la boca.

Sin algún tipo de preparación en especial o algo, adentro su miembro en la entrada de una sola estocada. Un sonoro gemido soltó el rubio y varias lágrimas traviesas se escaparon de sus ojos. Había dolido aquello bastante.

Apenas tuvo un respiro Mystel luego de aquella intromisión, pues las embestidas fueron casi o peor que la penetración. Podía sentir como llegaba a lo más profundo de él, y a pesar de que le dolía, comenzaba a llegar a una etapa en la que no, comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

Yuriy removía sus dedos en su boca, con algo debía entretenerse mientras llegaba su turno. Mystel por su parte ya no forcejeaba, en alguna parte de su cabeza la razón quedo en el olvido, más concentrado estaba en las sensaciones que sentía que en liberarse.

Tanto Takao como Yuriy notaron ese cambio, y fue en ese momento en que Ivanov creyó conveniente ya dejar de sujetarle las manos, pues igual Takao le mantenía entretenido a su manera.

Otorgo unas cuantas embestidas más, logrando que el rubio se viniese en su vientre y ya no pudiendo soportarlo más, saco bruscamente su miembro del interior del menor, viniéndose y embarrando al rubio con su semilla.

-Oye Takao, ya lo has disfrutando demasiado ¿No? –Sonriendo de lado

-Je ¿Excitado Rojo? –

-Hey… con los gemidos que suelta este rubio quien no lo estaría –

-Bueno, es lo justo, tu turno –Se hizo a un lado para que Ivanov se colocase

Mystel ya se sentía agotado, su respiración era irregular, sus músculos estaban tensos y las mejillas estaban ya más que sonrojadas, estaban enteramente tintadas de color rojo. Ivanov sujeto sus piernas elevándolas, mientras entraba al igual que Takao de manera brusca. Mystel abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir aquella intromisión ruda.

A diferencia de Kinomiya, Ivanov no espero nada y empezó a embestirle bruscamente. Mystel tenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados, gimiendo más dolorosamente que de placer. Takao mientras para entretenerse sujeto el miembro del rubio con su mano para estimularle. Distrayéndole un poco del fuerte dolor que sentía en su entrada.

-Eres demasiado bueno Kinomiya –Se mofo el pelirrojo

-Hey… perdóname por tener un blando corazón –Se rió por su comentario

El egipcio no podía creer como podían comportarse de esa manera, haciendo ese acto tan ruin de violarlo y actuar como si no estuviesen haciendo nada malo. No podía negar que su cuerpo no lo estaba disfrutando, pero estaba completamente convencido de que estaba mal.

Por segunda vez Mystel se vino, pero en la mano de Takao. Y a pesar de ese hecho a Yuriy no pareció impórtale mucho, pues no cesaba a sus embestidas tan bruscas que ya habían conseguido que un hilito de sangre saliese de su entrada. Repentinamente se detuvo, sacando su miembro y al igual que Kinomiya, esparció toda su semilla sobre el rubio.

-¿Ya es suficiente no Rojo? –Se acerca a Ivanov y recarga su codo en el hombro de este

-Cierto… Espero hayas disfrutando tu "_felicitación_" güerito… jajaja –Soltó una carcajada al final

Ambos chicos se arreglaron las ropas y se retiraron del vestidor, dejando al rubio en aquel banquillo, con las piernas abiertas, embarrado de semen y completamente desnudo. Estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera podía moverse, pero tenía que, pues de nueva cuenta tendría que bañarse, cambiarse y pedirle ayuda a alguien para que fuese a recogerle. Caminar no ibaa poder ser una opción.

_**Unos días después…**_

-¡Chicos a las duchas! –Grito el entrenador Kinomiya después de otra sesión de entrenamiento.

Mystel luego de aquella espantosa experiencia para su persona en los vestidores, siempre evitaba entrar ahí, al menos solo y en vista de que Brooklyn era siempre solicitado por el entrenador, siempre esperaba a que su amigo Zeo le fuese a recoger, prefería bañarse en casa antes de volverlo hacerlo en los vestidores.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí Rojo –Al escuchar esa voz Mystel se asusto, volteándose y dándose cuenta que se trataba de Takao

-¿Q-Que quieres ahora? –No pudo evitar tartamudear, ahora si demostraba miedo frente a esos dos.

-Tranquilo güero, hoy no pensamos "_felicitarte_" como la vez pasada –Sonrió con cinismo

-Aunque nos causa cierta intriga el saber porque no has vuelto a los vestidores –Abrazo a Mystel -¿Acaso Rojo y yo somos malos en la cama? –Fingió afliges e Ivanov pareció sonreír irónicamente

Mystel quería apartarlo, pero se quedo inmóvil, el miedo le domino y cuando creyó que todo iba a parar como la otra vez, su amigo Zeo apareció en su rescate.

-¡Zeo! –Se zafo del agarre del peliazul y se fue abrazar al peliverde

-Perdón por llegar tarde, es que tuve problemas en la clínica –Le devolvió el abrazo al rubio, luego mirando a los otros "_niños_" que estaban con él, a los cuales miro de manera sospechosa -¿Te estaban molestando Mystel? –

El rubio dudo sobre decirle la verdad o no, giro su vista para mirarlos y negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a casa –

Y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraría a donde estaban los dos chicos. Quienes estos tenían una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Quizá no les acuso por un motivo muy diferente al miedo, pero ya lo descubrirían de otra manera, una muy placentera y divertida.

Definitivamente para Mystel entrar a ese vestidor nunca será igual…

**§ ****¿Fin? ****§**

**Notas de la autora:**

**(1)** **Rojo: **Forma particular que le dice el Takao de Zusaku

**(2) Güero: **Forma particular de llamar a la gente de cabello rubio, este Yuriy es un poquito similar al que hace mi Mami Zhena, y el cual así llama a Mystel xD, jeje es todo n.n

**D**e cual me fume cierto XD? Miren que ni yo lose u.u, igual yo espero que les haya gustado, igual al Takao de Zusaku n0n jaja ya cumplí con mi parte Takao, espero hagas lo mismo xD… bn me despido, espero no se olviden de dejar su humilde review n.n y hasta luego.

**Atte: Ratekahinashysu-KxR**


End file.
